Reborn corrupted Body Swap
by LagSeeing13
Summary: What will happen if Reborn was corrupted and he swapped bodies with Tsuna. Yaoi!
1. Start

It was a good day at the Sawada residence. In fact, no bombs and bullets are flying around. Lambo, Ipin and Nana are on a vacation on a tropical island so Tsuna and Reborn are the only ones who is left at the house. In the bedroom, Reborn is teaching Tsuna about his assignment.

"Dame Tsuna! Divide the Pi by the height then divide the square root of the isosceles triangle by the width of it. Then..." Reborn continued his explanation.

"What? don't understand it." Tsuna proclaimed

"You can't understand because you don't understand it."

"What?"

Then Reborn turned Leo into a gun and inserted a bullet with the sign headache on it and shot it into the head of Tsuna.

"Hey what's that for! Ouch!"

"That's for questioning me such petty thing."

"But you an..."

Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Giannini appeared in sudden ray of light. Giannini is holding a strange blue cylinder.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted to the materializing Giannini.

"Reborn I would like to talk to you." Giannini muttered.

"Okay but be quick. I want to teach dame-Tsuna some more lessons."

They went to the corner and they covered themselves so Tsuna can't hear them. Tsuna tried to go to them but Reborn shot a powerful death intent aura so Tsuna just kept himself back.

"So do you agree?" Giannini said.

"I'm sure about it." Reborn replied

"Giannini what did you talked about. Wait! What that look on your face? WAHHH!" Tsuna screamed.

"Sorry Tsuna. It was the future tenth's plan"

Giannini aimed the cylinder at Tsuna and he pressed a button. There is some blue thing appeared in front of Tsuna and the thing was sucked at the cylinder. Tsuna's body became lifeless and his eyes became dull then his body fell on the floor.

"Reborn are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

Like Tsuna, Giannini aimed the cylinder in front of Reborn and Reborn's body became lifless.


	2. Inside the machine

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and any of its characters.

Warning: It has yaoi!

AN: I will try to update everyday or weekly. If it's every day, my chapter would be short and if i updated weekly, it would be long.

Chapter 2: Trust me

Two beings are floating in mid-space with blue strange energies surrounds them.

"I feel light. What did Giannini do to me?" Tsuna asked

"It's the future Tsuna's plan to make your trust skill more reliable." Reborn replied.

"Where are we and why am I floating."

"I don't know but I think we are inside Giannini's machine."

" What does this machine do to increase my trust skill."

"It swaps our bodies."

"What!"

"Just trust me dame-Tsuna"

With that word, Reborn disappeared then after a while Tsuna disappeared too.

AN: I know it's short but I will update everyday so my readers will not be bored.


	3. The experience

Reborn's POV

"I have an adult body again. Even though it's dame-Tsuna's body." Reborn said to himself.  
"My body isn't going to wake up soon. I better admire this body before he wakes up."

Reborn went to the bathroom then he looked at his new body in the mirror. He touched his face and caressed his hair.  
"I didn't know that Tsuna is a little cute. Wait! I can't be in love with Tsuna. I love Luce and that can't be changed. Why am I feeling this. AHHHHHH!" 

Tsuna's POV

"Wait! What's that scream. It sounds like my voice. Oh yeah, I swapped my body with Reborn. Why is he screaming." Tsuna mutter to himself.

Tsuna walked toward the bathroom and he stumbled forward while doing so. "Everything is bigger like when I was 6 years old." Tsuna stumbled in front of the bathroom door and he can't reach the handle so he jumped. While doing so, he realized that he can jump very high. "Wow this body got skills." When he opened the door he saw Reborn doing something and he couldn't recognize what it is.


	4. Message

Thank you for the reviewers and remember Reborn is not mine

* * *

"Hieeee!" Tsuna said in shock "Were you masturbating in my body?!"  
"Uhhm yeah I like it dame Tsuna. Would you like to join me?" Reborn offered  
"No! No! No!"  
"You'll like it."  
"I want to date with Haru not to a guy like you. What happened to you Reborn?"  
"That hurts my feeling dame Tsuna. If that is what you think, leave me and I'll masturbate alone."  
"No don't masturbate, that's my body your masturbating in to."  
"But I like it."  
"Is it just me or your acting like a baby?"  
"No I'm not."

Then a holographic video of Giannini came up. "Tsuna there seems to be a problem with my machine."  
"Oh god."  
"Reborn's mind seems to be in unstable state right now. Please take care of him while I fix the machine and sorry for the inconvenience." Then a computerize voice came up "This message will blow up in t-minus 3 second. 3…2…1…" Then there's a wide explosion that can be heard miles from Tsuna's house.  
"That's the first explosion this day." Tsuna muttered to himself.

"Tsuna what is the noise about?" Reborn questioned.  
"It's just right in front of you. Did you forget what just happened?" Tsuna said.  
"Nope."  
Tsuna just sighed.

"This is going to be a long day" Tsuna muttered to himself.


End file.
